The present disclosure relates to the technical field of displays, and specifically to an array substrate and a display panel.
As an important indicator of intelligence, touch technology is more and more widely used. Touch technology has been rapidly developed, and can be divided into piezo-resistive, optical, and capacitive based on touch principle. Among them, the capacitive touch technology has been developed for many generations and is the most widely used.
In structure of low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) products, the capacitive touch technology can be roughly divided into add-on touch, on-cell touch, and in-cell touch. Compared with non in-cell touch (ICP), the ICP only requires a two layered structure, that is, a touch sensing electrode and a touch insulation layer. However, LTPS process is complicated. In an array process, more layers of a substrate are formed into the array. Generally, a layered structure of 10 layers or more is required. More photomasks lead to increased production time, increased lighting costs, and operating costs.
Therefore, the present disclosure proposes a novel structure based on this technical problem.